Maaf
by syntia.amano
Summary: mengambil tempat setelah drama cd broken heart Iku.


Title : Maaf

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Summary : mengambil tempat setelah drama cd broken heart Iku.

A/N : Hmm dari Capricorn sampai Gemini hanya taichou, buchou, dan Iku yang membuatku seperti ini. Iku kau yang terparah!

WARNING! Maybe OOC plus typo

o.o

"Selamat datang!" sapa salah seorang pelayan di café kopi itu sebelum mempersilahkan lelaki berambut biru itu duduk di salah satu bangku kosong dekat jendela. Mizushima Iku, mahasiswa semester akhir itu langsung meletakkan mantel dan syalnya di punggung kursi sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya menghangat di dalam ruangan. Perlahan kedua tangannya yang dingin mulai menghangat.

"Mizushima-sensei?" panggil seorang gadis yang langsung membuat lelaki berkacamata itu menoleh. Yahisa Tsukiko. Satu-satunya murid wanita di (Senritsu) Gakuen yang semua murid lelakinya adalah laki-laki, tempat dimana Iku magang sebagai guru di sekolah itu.

"Tsu-kiko-chan?" tanyanya yang tidak mempercayai pandangannya. Baru saja dia salah orang karena mengira perempuan di jalan tadi dengan Tsukiko, sekarang gadis itu mengenakan seragam pelayan café dan sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ternyata benar, aku kira aku salah orang," senyumnya. Tiba-tiba Iku merasakan sakit di dadanya. "Ah, sebentar. Aku akan mengambil pesanan sensei dulu kemudian aku akan mengambil istirahat," ujarnya kemudian pergi ke counter. Iku mengawasinya.

Tsukiko, gadis yang dia sakiti itu tersenyum padanya. Apa Tsukiko sudah melupakannya? Apa gadis itu sudah memperoleh kebahagiaan bersama dengan pria lain? Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat dada Iku semakin sakit.

"Maaf lama menunggu," ujar Tsukiko sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Iku kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengambil istirahat seperti ini?" tanya Iku bingung. "Apa sekolahmu memperbolehkan muridnya untuk bekerja? Bukannya Tsukiko-chan sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS dan klub memanah?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. "Ah, maaf aku membuatmu bingung," pinta Iku yang langsung membuat Tsukiko dari berwajah kaget menjadi tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, aku disini hanya menggantikan temanku yang sakit sementara. Aku bangun lebih pagi untuk pergi ke klub terlebih dahulu dan menyelesaikan tugas OSIS saat istirahat dan makan siang."

"Eh? Tapi bukannya itu akan membuatmu kecapekan?" tanya Iku cemas. Dia memang menyukai Tsukiko yang bekerja keras tapi juga mengkhawatirkan gadis itu apabila sakit.

"Hanya seminggu, dan besok hari terakhir," ujar Tsukiko senang.

"Apa kau akan bertemu dengan pacarmu besok?" tanya Iku meskipun saat menanyakannya hatinya terasa perih.

"Kalau dia setiap hari pasti mampir sebelum tutup toko dan mengantarku kembali ke asrama." Iku langsung merasakan sakit yang tajam menusuk lebih dalam ke hatinya. "Bagaimana dengan Mizushima-sensei? Tunggu, sensei tidak lagi mempermainkan perempuan kan?"

Mizushima terdiam. Dia harus mengatakan apa? Meskipun dia jalan dengan perempuan lain tapi dia tidak puas? Bahwa dia merasakan ruang kosong yang hanya bisa penuh kalau gadis di depannya itu berada di sisinya? Sebelum dia bisa menjawab apapun gadis itu dipanggil untuk melayani meja lain. Iku menghela nafas. Tsukiko sudah mempunyai orang yang dicintainya? Apa gunanya kalau Iku menyampaikan perasaannya pada gadis itu? Hal itu malah akan membuat perasaan Tsukiko tidak karuan. Dia yang dulu menolak mempercayai perasaan Tsukiko terhadapnya. Apa sekarang dia ingin melukainya lagi?

Pintu café terbuka dan seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam dan langsung menyapa Tsukiko. Ah, senyum itu. Apa lelaki itu pacar Tsukiko? Seandainya Iku menjadi pacarnya apa gadis itu akan menampilkan senyum yang sama padanya?

"Mizushima-sensei?" panggil pacar Tsukiko. Mizushima memandanginya bingung. Lelaki itu menjelaskan kalau dia juga murid (Seiritsu) Gakuen dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau pacar Tsukiko-chan?" Tsukiko tersenyum malu. Ah, seandainya saja Tsukiko melakukan hal itu sambil membayangkan Iku, lelaki itu pasti berani untuk melakukan apapun. Tapi waktu tidak bisa berbalik. Dia tidak bisa mengulangi waktu dimana Iku menyakiti gadis itu. Iku dan laki-laki itu berbicara sebentar sebelum Iku akhirnya pamit pulang.

Iku memandang salju yang masih turun dan kembali memasukkan tangannya yang mulai mendingin lagi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Menguatkan diri sejenak sebelum memandang kedepan. Dia berjalan tanpa berbalik sambil meminta maaf sekali lagi kepada gadis yang dicintainya itu.


End file.
